


Lifetimes

by generictripe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Touching Madoka was like living in a dream.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr: Pmmm. HomuMado and 'regrets'.

Touching Madoka was like living in a dream. Never in her many lifetimes of living had Homura dreamt this. Such a dream seemed like a sin to even entertain after everything that had happened. But with her hand in Madoka’s, things seemed to stand still. All the pain and death she had seen dissolved away as she stared into those pink eyes.

“M-Madoka?” Homura stuttered over her words, unable to keep her thoughts straight when the other girl looked at her so fondly.

“I said I _love_ you Homura!,” she smiled like it was the simplest thing in the world.

As if this timeline was not a likely death sentence for her.

“I..” Homura squeezed the soft hand entwined in her’s, swallowing the cautionary feeling in her throat. She would regret this. “I love you too.”


End file.
